Far Away
by annie.gringer
Summary: Somewhere inside Hikaru, he's still afraid of losing the person he loves the most. But as long as Akira comes back to him, he doesn't need anything else. He won't run away again, which only pushes Akira further away from his life. The only thing he needs is the feeling of Akira's presence beside him, and for him, that's enough. Akira/Hikaru, Oneshot


Akira mở cửa bước vào căn hộ nhỏ trên tầng 5 của 1 khu chung cư yên tĩnh hiếm hoi ở Tokyo. Cậu bước vào hành lang dẫn đến phía chiếc kệ để giày...vẫn nguyên vẹn như lúc sáng cậu đi..Hikaru thật sự không về nữa... Cậu cảm thấy một cảm giác hụt hẫng trào dâng khiến cậu cổ họng cậu khó chịu, cái bao tử liền thừa dịp đó mà quặn lên cồn cào. À phải rồi, trưa nay cậu đã ăn gì đâu. Thực ra chuyện bỏ bữa trưa không phải chuyện gì lớn với cậu, Akira có bao giờ ăn trưa giữa ván đấu đâu. Chỉ có điều, thói quen của cậu đã thay đổi, từ khi có Hikaru. Hikaru... Cứ mỗi lần đến giờ nghỉ trưa, Hikaru lại kéo cậu đến tiệm Ramen gần viện cờ, cậu luôn nhất quyết không chịu đi, hoặc có đi cùng thì chỉ ngồi uống trà nhìn cậu ấy ăn. Nhưng Hikaru nhất định bằng cách này cách khác bắt cậu ăn. Cậu ấy, không biết bằng cách nào, luôn khiến cậu không chịu nổi mà đầu hàng, dần dần việc ăn trưa đã trở thành thói quen với cậu. Nhưng mà chỉ khi có Hikaru thôi. Cậu không thích ăn trưa giữa ván đấu, cũng không thích Ramen_cái thứ thức ăn nhạt nhẽo không có tí dinh dưỡng đó không phù hợp với khẩu vị của cậu, chỉ là cậu thích đi ăn cùng Hikaru, nhìn cậu ấy háo hức nhìn tô Ramen nóng hổi, khuôn mặt ánh lên sự vui sướng giống như một đứa trẻ được tặng cho cây kẹo ưa thích. Cậu bất giác thở dài, treo áo khoác và khăn choàng cổ lên móc, uể oải ngồi xuống chiếc ghế sô pha ở phòng khách, tay khẽ dụi đôi mắt mệt mỏi. Nghĩ đến những thói quen trẻ con của Hikaru chưa bao giờ thôi làm cậu nhức đầu. Cậu ấy có vô số thứ khiến con người ta tò mò, và cũng có vô số hành động khiến người ta không thể hiểu nổi. Hikaru không phải là một con người ấm áp, cậu ấy có thể là bất kỳ điều gì ngoài sự ấm áp, nhưng ở bên cậu ấy cho người ta cái cảm giác được là chính mình. Cậu ấy luôn biết cách đẩy sức chịu đựng của người khác đến giới hạn, buộc họ phải phản kháng lại cậu ấy, bộc lộ tất cả những gì vốn có của họ khi ở bên cậu ấy. Điều buồn cười là, một người nhã nhặn, khuôn phép, được giáo dục cẩn thận như Akira lại thích được ở bên cậu ấy_một kẻ thô lỗ, chỉ biết hành xử theo ý mình. Akira khẽ nhắm nghiền đôi mắt xanh biếc.

Bầu trời bên ngoài đang dần tối, lấp đầy từng khoảng trống của căn hộ nhỏ bằng ánh đèn đường hiu hắt, ảm đạm. Bóng tối ngập ngụa bao phủ từng góc nhỏ của căn phòng, trải lên thân hình nhỏ nhắn mỏi mệt trên chiếc ghế sô pha. Đã 4 tiếng trôi qua, căn phòng vẫn không có dấu hiệu gì của việc có người đang hiện diện trong phòng. Không gian lặng im như tờ. Người ngồi trong phòng vẫn không có ý định di chuyển. Đâu đó bên ngoài vang lên tiếng xe chạy vụt qua hay tiếng từng giọt mưa hồi chiều đọng lại trên những tán cây rẻ quạt uể oải rớt xuống khung cửa sổ bằng gỗ càng làm cho khung cảnh phía bên trong yên tĩnh đến đáng sợ. Bỗng một âm thanh đột ngột vang lên cắt ngang ( hay chấm dứt) cái không khí tịch mịch đến lạnh lẽo đó. Tiếp theo là tiếng một vật rơi xuống cái sàn gỗ bên dưới chiếc ghế sô pha. Thân hình bên trên chiếc ghế vặn vẹo một hồi, rồi nặng nề lê chân tới chiếc điện thoại đang réo inh ỏi trong căn phòng không chút ánh sáng.

"Alo, Touya xin nghe!" Một âm thanh nhỏ nhưng rõ ràng vang lên.

"À vâng, chào ông. Có chuyện gì không ạ?" , "À không, tôi chưa nghe về chuyện đó."

"À..tôi...việc này có chút đột ngột", "Vâng, tôi hiểu. Tôi vẫn chưa cân nhắc về chuyện này. Có lẽ tôi cần chút thời gian để suy nghĩ."

"2 năm sao?" đầu dây bên này chợt im lặng một hồi, bóng người duy nhất trong phòng chợt xoay người, hướng về phía khung cửa sổ nhìn ra con hẻm nhỏ nơi có một thân hình đứng bất động chỗ giao nhau giữa con hẻm và con đường dẫn tới chung cư này. Nhưng người trong phòng có vẻ không để ý đến khung cảnh phía dưới, chỉ đăm đăm nhìn vô định về phía trước, có vẻ đang đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ.

"Vâng, tôi nhận lời đề nghị của họ." Giọng nói vang lên sau một hồi im lặng.

"Vâng, tôi có thể tự sắp xếp." , "Cảm ơn ông, chào ông."

Tiếng gác điện thoại vang lên. Akira chậm rãi đi về phía chiếc ghế sô pha, cúi người nhặt cuốn sách dạy cờ phía dưới đặt lên chiếc bàn trà gần đó rồi lại thả người xuống ghế. Lúc này cậu mới nhận thức được tình trạng của căn phòng. Nhoài người với tay lên chiếc công tắc gần đó, cậu nhanh chóng bị ánh sáng đột ngột làm cho chói mắt. Từ từ làm quen với ánh sáng trong phòng, Akira thở dài nhìn quanh phòng một lượt. Sao lại yên tĩnh và lạnh lẽo đến vậy chứ? Chỉ là thiếu đi một người mà căn phòng có thể trở nên ảm đạm như vậy sao? Ý nghĩ cậu chợt quay về cái người đang vắng mặt trong nhà. Có những ngày Hikaru đi dạy cờ về trễ hay đi nhậu với bọn Waya qua đêm cậu cũng chưa từng cảm thấy căn phòng trống trải đến nhường này. Có lẽ là vì lâu rồi cậu chưa được nghe cái giọng ồn ào, chói tai của Hikaru. Không, có lẽ không phải. Bình thường buổi tối bọn cậu cũng không nói chuyện gì nhiều, chỉ trừ những lúc luận cờ, còn thì bọn cậu chỉ im lặng đặt cờ, xem sách hướng dẫn cờ, đôi khi chỉ đơn giản là cậu ấy nằm đọc Manga còn cậu thì xem qua kỳ phổ của những trận danh hiệu trong tuần. Cứ bình thường như thế, không cần phải nói với nhau gì nhiều nhưng đủ để khiến cậu cảm thấy vui và ấm áp vì có người bên cạnh. Còn bây giờ chỉ vì thiếu đi cậu ấy mà cả căn phòng lẫn bản thân cậu đều trở nên lạnh lẽo, trống trải... Chúng ta thường không nhận ra khoảng không gian mà một người sở hữu chỉ với sự hiện diện của họ. Vậy ra là cậu luôn cô đơn đến nỗi luôn cần có một người bên cạnh để bầu bạn hay chính sự hiện diện của Hikaru mới là điều lấp đầy sự cô đơn trong cậu? Nghĩ đến đây Akira chợt thở dài, lặng lẽ đứng dậy đi vào phòng giặt lấy khăn tắm, nhân tiện lấy luôn một cái cho Hikaru; Hikaru luôn luôn quên mang thêm khăn lúc đi tắm nên thường để đầu ướt mà ra ngoài luôn, cậu luôn càm ràm chuyện đó, mắng cậu ấy luôn thật tùy tiện không biết giữ sức khỏe nếu chẳng may bị cảm lạnh sẽ báo hại cậu chăm sóc cậu ấy cả đêm. Hiện giờ cậu ấy không ở đây, việc đó có thể xem như thừa thãi, nhưng lâu rồi đã thành thói quen cậu cũng không bỏ được, nên chỉ nhún vai bước vào phòng tắm – dù sao thì từ nay cậu sẽ không còn phải lo thêm phần cậu ấy nữa.

Sảnh Viện cờ đang trở nên đông đúc bởi những kỳ thủ vừa đấu xong trận sáng đang lục đục chuẩn bị kéo nhau đi ăn trưa. Trong viện cờ cũng có phòng ăn trưa nhưng trong cái thời tiết mát mẻ hiếm hoi của tháng 5 như thế này thì việc ra ngoài ăn trưa tận hưởng bầu không khí trong lành trước khi tiếp tục ván đấu buổi chiều cũng không phải là ý kiến tồi. Trong đám kỳ thủ đang nhốn nháo bước ra ngoài, một chàng trai tóc đỏ khuôn mặt tỏ rõ vẻ khó chịu dừng lại đợi người bạn của mình.

"Anh Isumi, lâu quá đó!"

"Xin lỗi, bọn anh đấu gần xong nên ráng ở lại đấu cho xong trong buổi sáng luôn." Trước khi để chàng trai càm ràm thêm, người kia vội nói tiếp:

"Chuyện gì vậy? Trông em có vẻ không vui? Còn Shindo đâu? Cậu ấy không đi ăn hả?"

"Đừng nhắc tới cậu ta nữa, cậu ta làm em đau đầu muốn chết đây."

"Sao vậy? Sáng nay anh thấy hai người vẫn nói chuyện vui vẻ mà?"

"Đó là trước khi cậu ta nghe tin về Touya." Chàng trai vẫn giữ nguyên giọng điệu khó chịu.

"Sao? Có chuyện gì với Touya?" Người kia lộ vẻ ngạc nhiên.

"Anh chưa nghe tin gì hả? Tuần trước, cậu ta đi Trung Quốc học tập trao đổi gì đó 2 năm."

"2 năm? Chuyện lớn vậy sao anh không nghe ai nói gì hết?"

"Thì đó mới là chuyện khiến em bực mình. Cậu ta được cử đi học tập liền đi luôn không nói với ai một câu, ngay cả Shindo người cậu ta coi là đối thủ cả đời. Mà hai người đó đã sống chung với nhau 2 năm, Shindo luôn coi cậu ta là bạn thân nhất, dù cậu ta không coi Shindo là bạn thì khi đi ít nhất cũng phải nói với nhau một tiếng chứ. Tên Shindo ngốc nhất định coi cậu ta là bạn tốt. Tên đó chẳng khác gì một kẻ kiêu ngạo, hống hách tự cho mình cái quyền coi thường người khác, cậu ta nghĩ bưng bít chuyện đó có thể khiến mọi người vì thế mà tò mò chú ý đến cậu ta hơn sao?" Chàng trai không nhịn được liền xổ ra một tràng, giọng ngày càng lộ vẻ tức giận.

"Dù anh biết em rất ghét Touya nhưng anh nghĩ đó cũng không phải chuyện lớn đến mức em phải tức giận như vậy, dù gì chuyện đó cũng là chuyện giữa bọn họ."

"Đó là vì anh không thấy khuôn mặt của Shindo lúc em hỏi cậu ấy về chuyện Touya đi Trung Quốc." Nói đến đây cậu thanh niên tóc đỏ liền dừng lại, khuôn mặt lộ rõ sự lo lắng. "Anh biết gì không, lúc em hỏi cậu ấy về chuyện Touya, cậu ấy không nói gì một lúc, biểu hiện rõ ràng là vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa tức giận lại vừa đau lòng. Nhưng cuối cùng cậu ấy chỉ đơn giản nói "À vậy sao. Thế mà em không biết.", anh thấy có kỳ lạ không?"

"Ừm, xét về tính cách Shindo thì có vẻ không đúng lắm. Bình thường cậu ấy sẽ tức giận quát tháo ỏm tỏi rồi chạy đi gọi điện chất vấn Touya và cho cậu ta một trận."

"Lúc đó, em ngạc nhiên đến mức không nói nên lời, chỉ đứng nhìn cậu ta mỉm cười rồi đi. Biểu hiện của Shindo rõ ràng không phải tức giận mà là quá sốc và đau lòng. Nguyên buổi sáng cậu ta nhìn như người mất hồn, ván cờ phạm đầy lỗi và nước thừa. Em không hiểu mối quan hệ giữa Shindo và Touya nhưng nhìn cậu ta thất thần và chán nản vì Touya như vậy, em thật sự không thể không hận tên Touya kiêu ngạo đó."

Người kia thở dài, mỉm cười xoa đầu chàng trai tóc đỏ, nói: "Thật sự em cũng ngốc như Shindo vậy."

Thành phố Thượng Hải về khuya vẫn mang dáng dấp của một thành phố sầm uất nhộn nhịp, mặc dù từ vị trí căn nhà này, tất cả ánh đèn neon nhấp nháy và tiếng xe cộ chạy về đêm chỉ giống như một ảo giác mơ hồ vọng lại từ một chốn xa xăm nào đó, cộng thêm sự tĩnh mịch và cô quạnh trong căn phòng duy nhất có ánh sáng này càng khiến người ta không nhận ra đâu mới là thế giới thật. Akira ngồi lặng im trước màn hình máy tính cũng là nguồn sáng duy nhất trong căn phòng im lặng đến đáng sợ này. Ánh sáng từ màn hình rọi lên khuôn mặt cậu tuy không khiến người ta nhận ra rõ nhưng cũng thấy được vẻ khắc khổ từ làn da tái xanh và đôi mắt xanh biếc không còn ánh lên sự mạnh mẽ, kiên định nữa mà tràn ngập vẻ yếu ớt và mỏi mệt. Trên màn hình máy tính là hình ảnh một cậu thanh niên có mái tóc hai màu đang sung sướng cầm một chiếc bánh sinh nhật có hình hai khuôn mặt: cả hai đều nhìn không rõ hình thù nhưng có thể thấy rõ là hình của Akira và cậu thanh niên ấy, ngoài ra còn có một hình thù màu trắng nhìn không phân biệt được là thứ gì ở giữa hai khuôn mặt ấy nhưng có lẽ đó chỉ là hình trang trí nên không tính. Akira vẫn nhìn đăm đăm vào màn hình máy tính dù đã quá 2 giờ sáng. Ký ức về lần sinh nhật thứ 18 của cậu vẫn tua đi tua lại trước mắt cậu. Hôm đó Akira cãi nhau một trận rất to với Hikaru, lý do cậu không nhớ là gì chỉ nhớ lần đầu tiên trong đời cậu tức giận đến mức bỏ ra khỏi nhà không thèm nhìn Hikaru một lần. Cậu đi lang thang trong tình trạng không áo khoác trong thời tiết chuyển mùa của tháng 9. Cậu thấy Hikaru gọi nhưng lờ đi thì nhận được tin nhắn ngay sau đó: 'Tớ giận cậu nên đi nấu mì ăn không cẩn thận làm cháy mất cái bếp rồi, giúp tớ với.' Ngay sau đó Akira không suy nghĩ gì liền chạy về nhà trong tâm trạng vừa lo lắng vừa tức giận. Lúc về nhà, vừa mở cửa chưa kịp nhìn thấy gì thì bị cái tên Hikaru giơ ngay cái bánh kem khổng lồ trước mặt cậu khiến cậu suýt chút nữa thì ngã. Khó có thể nói lúc đó cậu cảm thấy như thế nào, vì đó là một mớ hỗn độn cảm xúc mà cậu chưa từng cảm thấy trong đời: tức giận, lo lắng, hạnh phúc, ngạc nhiên, vui sướng, xấu hổ,... May mắn thay là cậu thừa kế tính cách mạnh mẽ của dòng họ Touya nếu không cậu đã khóc òa lên vì mớ cảm xúc đan xen đó rồi. Dù sau đó cậu mới nhận ra mình đã ngu ngốc đến mức không nhận ra là không có ai bị cháy nhà lại đủ bình tĩnh lẫn thời gian để nhắn một tin dài như vậy cho cậu. Hikaru luôn biết cách khiến cậu không kiểm soát được lý trí, cậu ấy luôn là người như vậy và cậu cảm thấy mình luôn vô vọng trong việc tìm cách thoát khỏi sự điều khiển vô hình của cậu ấy...

Dòng cảm xúc lại đột ngột thay đổi. Lần này là hình ảnh Hikaru đăm chiêu nhìn bàn cờ phía trước, không nhận ra ánh mắt đang dán lên cậu ấy, chăm chú theo dõi từng cử chỉ, biểu hiện của cậu ấy. Akira không nhận ra từ khi nào ánh mắt cậu luôn vô thức nhìn về phía Hikaru, tận hưởng cảm giác hạnh phúc nhìn cậu ấy giận dữ, nhìn cậu ấy trẻ con, nhìn cậu ấy... rời xa cậu.

"Hikaru, tớ...thích cậu."

"Đương nhiên rồi, cậu..là bạn tớ mà." Giọng Hikaru ngập ngừng.

"...Cậu..biết ý tớ không phải vậy."Akira tưởng như lồng ngực muốn vỡ tung vì hồi hộp. Cậu biết Hikaru hiểu điều cậu vừa nói.

"Akira..." Giọng Hikaru đột ngột vỡ ra, vừa đủ lịch sự nhưng lại xa cách khiến người ta phải rùng mình, "..chúng ta..không nên ở cùng nhau nữa." Nói rồi cậu ấy liền bỏ về phòng, đến sáng hôm sau nhân lúc cậu bận đấu cờ liền nhanh chóng thu dọn toàn bộ hành lý không nói gì trở về nhà. Akira không trách Hikaru. Chính cậu đã phá hủy chút tình bạn còn sót lại giữa hai cậu - thứ tình bạn đã dần lớn lên thành một thứ tình cảm không rõ ràng trong suốt 2 năm hai cậu sống chung. Hikaru dĩ nhiên không nhận ra, cậu ấy đối với ai cũng rất đơn thuần, ngây ngô giống như một đứa trẻ. Akira hiếm khi hiểu được cậu ấy nghĩ gì trong mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn mà cậu ấy mang lại, chỉ là đôi khi Akira cảm thấy cậu ấy không đơn thuần chỉ là một đứa trẻ trong hình hài một người lớn, mà là cậu ấy cố tình giấu nó đi – một phần của Hikaru mà Akira không thể nào chạm tới. Tuy biết vậy nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng làm vơi đi nỗi đau bị từ chối của Akira. Chẳng phải vì quá hèn nhát sợ đối mặt với Hikaru nên cậu đã quyết tâm chạy thật xa đến đất nước xa xôi này sao? Trong vô vàn cách cậu lại chọn cách chạy trốn, thật chẳng giống với tính cách của Touya Akira chút nào. Cậu đã phần nào đoán được kết cục đó nhưng vẫn muốn cố chấp thử, chỉ vì đối với cậu, tình cảm cậu dành cho Hikaru đã quá lớn đến mức khiến cậu nghẹt thở. Đối với mọi người, Akira có tất cả nhưng thứ duy nhất cậu muốn có lại không thể có được. Quãng thời gian cậu hạnh phúc nhất là quãng thời gian ở bên cạnh Hikaru, nhìn cậu ấy ăn Ramen, nhìn cậu ấy nằm đọc manga, nhìn cậu ấy tươi cười khoe cậu danh hiệu vừa đạt được. Cậu luôn tự hỏi rằng, ở bên cậu, cậu ấy có vui không khi tất cả những gì cậu làm được chỉ là cố hết sức bảo vệ cậu ấy, chăm sóc cậu ấy. Có khi nào cậu ấy bỏ cậu đi tìm đối thủ khác, không, đó không phải là điều cậu lo lắng, cậu sợ cậu ấy thuộc về một người khác...Cậu nhớ Hikaru đến phát điên. Nó gặm nhấm cậu, giày vò con người cậu từng ngày. Một Akira không có Hikaru thì còn lại gì ngoài sự nhàm chán đáng sợ chứ. Có đôi lúc cậu ước mình chưa từng quyết định chạy trốn, chỉ để cho cậu nhìn Hikaru một lần nữa thôi...Cậu ấy bỏ cậu đi, rời bỏ căn nhà của hai bọn cậu chỉ để lại duy nhất một cuốn sách nhỏ, cậu chưa bao giờ đụng vào cuốn sách ấy, cậu coi nó như kỷ vật cuối cùng Hikaru để lại cho cậu. Vừa nãy, khi đang kiếm kỳ phổ, cậu vô tình làm rớt cuốn sách, mới tò mò muốn xem thử. Tay Akira khẽ miết tựa sách in nổi phía trên bìa ngoài cùng, "The love story of a cat", thật là chỉ Hikaru mới thích mèo đến vậy. Tay cậu lại khẽ lật giở vài trang, gáy sách có vẻ đã cũ nhưng các trang sách vẫn còn khá mới. Một tờ giấy nhỏ rơi ra khiến cậu chú ý. Tờ giấy màu nâu, được gấp làm đôi, có vẻ được giữ rất cẩn thận. Cậu mở ra đọc, mắt chăm chú lướt qua từng nét chữ:

"Hôm nay cậu không vui, tớ xin lỗi vì lại khiến cậu giận.

Hôm nay cậu cười tổng cộng 8 lần, có lẽ tớ nên rủ cậu đi ăn Ramen nhiều hơn.

Hôm nay cậu lại mắng tớ vì quên mang thêm khăn, nhưng mà nếu không như vậy làm sao cậu chịu lau đầu cho tớ?

Hôm nay cậu đi hướng dẫn cờ ở Nagoya, tớ nhớ cậu chết được nhưng giờ mà gọi cậu thể nào cũng đánh thức cậu dậy rồi lại bị cậu mắng cho 1 trận vì cái tội trẻ con.

Hôm nay trời mưa rất to, tớ lại nhớ đến anh ấy... giá như cậu ở đây với tớ.

Hôm nay tớ rất nhớ cậu.

Tớ muốn ôm cậu, Akira. Nhưng nếu tớ ôm cậu, cậu có biến mất không?

Hôm nay lúc cậu bỏ nhà đi, tớ đã rất sợ, sợ cậu đi luôn không về nữa.

Akira, tớ muốn...chạm vào cậu.

Đừng biến mất, Akira.

Hứa với tớ, Akira, rằng cậu sẽ không bao giờ đột ngột rời xa tớ (như anh ấy)?

...rằng cậu sẽ không rời bỏ tớ mà không một lời tạm biệt?

Akira...

Tớ..

..yêu cậu."

Những cơn gió tháng 5 khẽ thổi qua khung cửa sổ để mở của một căn phòng nhỏ. Những tấm rèm khẽ phất phơ theo từng ngọn gió trong buổi chiều tà khiến người ta liên tưởng nhiều đến hình ảnh những linh hồn vương vấn luyến tiếc cõi trần theo làn gió mà tự do thả mình trong khoảnh khắc cuối cùng của một ngày. Trong căn phòng, cảnh tượng càng khiến con người ta cảm thấy lạnh lẽo. Trên sàn phòng vương vãi vô số kỳ phổ có vẻ như đã được xem đi xem lại rất nhiều lần, đâu đó trong đám kỳ phổ là những khoảng trống nhỏ đánh dấu những chỗ chủ nhân của căn phòng di chuyển. Và theo như hiện trạng của căn phòng thì chủ nhân của nó chưa hề rời khỏi căn phòng trong nhiều ngày. Phía chính giữa phòng là một bàn cờ đang được phục dở và chủ nhân căn phòng-một cậu thanh niên có mái tóc hai màu-người đang thiếp đi trên sàn. Mái tóc cậu rối bời, lòa xòa trước mặt khi cậu thiếp đi, nhưng không giấu được hai vệt đen phía dưới bọng mắt-bằng chứng của nhiều đêm không ngủ và không tiếp xúc với bên ngoài...

Hikaru không biết mình đã thiếp đi bao lâu, nhưng khi cậu tỉnh dậy đã thấy bóng tối nuốt chửng cậu. Cậu ngồi dậy, đưa tay vòng qua đầu gối, mắt nhìn đăm đăm phía trước. Đã gần hai năm kể từ khi Akira rời bỏ cậu không một lời tạm biệt. Trong quãng thời gian đó, những tưởng mình không thể đủ sức cầm quân cờ, nhưng cậu lại nhận thấy bản thân vô thức đặt những quân cờ một cách chính xác tuyệt đối. Không những thế, cậu cảm thấy bản thân mạnh hơn qua từng nước đi hiểm hóc bóp nghẹt đường sống của đối phương. Không phủ nhận là, ngoài những lúc đó ra, cơ thể cậu chìm đắm trong hàng ngàn nỗi đau không tên rút cạn sức lực của cậu. Nhiều năm về trước, chính tại sự ích kỷ của cậu đã khiến Sai biến mất. Tiếp sau đó, ngay cả Akira cũng ra đi không một lời từ biệt. Là ông trời không muốn cho cậu ở gần họ hay là chính bản thân cậu đã khiến họ chán ghét đến nỗi không ai muốn ở lại bên cậu? Tâm trạng cậu luôn trong tình trạng dày vò cùng cực. Cậu luôn tự hỏi nếu khi đó cậu tiến đến bên Akira và giữ cậu ấy bên cậu thì liệu bây giờ Akira có còn ở bên cậu hay không hay cậu ấy cũng sẽ chán ghét cậu và biến mất giống như Sai? Câu trả lời, cậu không thể nào biết được, cũng không dám nghĩ đến. Cậu sợ phải đối mặt với sự thật. Cậu vẫn là cậu, là một Hikaru hoạt bát vui tươi trước mặt mọi người. Nhưng đằng sau, cậu là một tên hèn nhát sợ hãi run rẩy trước tình yêu, hay bất cứ mối quan hệ thân thiết nào. Akira nói thích cậu, nhưng còn ánh mắt vô hồn, trống rỗng và lạnh lẽo như băng cậu hay bắt gặp lúc bất chợt nhìn lên cậu ấy từ bàn cờ thì sao? Cậu sợ đem đặt hết hi vọng vào lời nói của cậu ấy rồi nhận ra cậu không nhận được gì hơn ngoài sự trống rỗng trong đáy mắt cậu ấy. Cậu sợ những thứ cậu có được chỉ là ảo giác, sẽ biến mất không dấu vết sau một giấc ngủ dài, sẽ tan chảy trong lòng bàn tay như những trái bong bóng xà phòng, sẽ lướt qua cậu tựa như một làn gió chỉ để lại sự lạnh giá và trống rỗng...Khi Akira đi cậu đã không điên cuồng tìm kiếm như với Sai. Cậu không dám gào thét tên cậu ấy hay ngóng tìm cậu ấy trong số những người lướt qua cậu trên phố. Cậu chỉ dám ôm ngực gào tên cậu ấy trong thinh lặng bằng tất cả sức lực trong trái tim cậu và dõi theo suy nghĩ của cậu ấy qua những nước cờ. Đâu đó trong cậu vẫn hi vọng Akira sẽ trở về, chỉ cần cậu không gọi tên cậu ấy như thể cậu ấy đã biến mất. Câu hỏi ở đây là, liệu khi đó cậu có đủ dũng khí để giữ chặt Akira ở lại không?

 _Sân bay quốc tế Thượng Hải..._

 _Chuyến bay số hiệu EH 9468: Thượng Hải – Tokyo_

 _Giờ khởi hành: 22:00_

Từng cơn gió lạnh đang rít qua từng cành cây, góc phố. Nắm chặt vạt áo khoác và chiếc khăn quàng cổ, Akira bước vội trên con đường quen thuộc, chịu từng cơn gió lạnh quất qua cơ thể. Nhưng đó không phải là điều cậu quan tâm bây giờ, cậu đáp chuyến bay sớm nhất trong ngày để về lại Tokyo chỉ để nhìn Hikaru một lần. Cậu không sợ hãi đối diện với cậu ấy nữa, tất thảy đã không còn quan trọng-chuyện cậu nghĩ gì, sợ gì, lo gì. Cậu muốn thấy Hikaru, muốn ôm lấy cậu ấy, muốn dùng tất cả sức lực và ý thức để giữ cậu ấy thật chặt, bảo vệ lấy cậu ấy. Cậu ấy đã từng sống như thế nào, chịu đựng ra sao, cậu không muốn biết, nó không còn quan trọng nữa. Cậu sẽ không chạy trốn khỏi cậu ấy nữa, sẽ không bao giờ rời xa cậu ấy nữa... Cậu dồn hết sức lực bước vội, đã 11 giờ đêm, giờ này có lẽ Hikaru không còn ở Hội quán cờ của cha cậu nữa. Nhưng cậu vẫn muốn kiểm tra cho chắc ăn, dù sao đó cũng là nơi hai bọn cậu gặp nhau lần đầu tiên..Nghĩ vậy nhưng cậu vẫn không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy thân hình quen thuộc ngồi trước bậc thềm dẫn lên Hội quán cờ. Cậu thở gấp, vừa cố gắng hít hơi lấy lại nhịp thở vừa ngăn sự hồi hộp trong lồng ngực nhưng chỉ thấy gió lạnh thừa dịp ùa vào khiến cổ họng cậu đông cứng. Toàn thân cậu cứng đờ không phải vì lạnh mà vì cái sự việc nhìn thấy thân ảnh quen thuộc kia sao xảy ra quá đột ngột và dễ dàng khiến cơ thể cậu nhất thời không thích ứng kịp. Cả thế kỷ sao, cậu mới đủ sức mở miệng, nhưng âm phát ra chỉ là một thứ âm thanh khàn khàn. Cậu cố gắng thử lần nữa.

"Hi..karu"

Người kia không quay lại ngay, thay vì thế cậu thấy mắt người ấy nhắm nghiền lại, như thể không hề nghe tiếng cậu. Nghĩ rằng giọng cậu chưa đủ lớn, cậu cất tiếng gọi lần nữa.

"Hikaru".

Đôi mắt nhắm nghiền kia vẫn giữ thêm vài giây trước khi mở to nhìn về phía cậu. Người ấy đứng dậy. Biểu cảm không thể đoán được. Cậu cảm thấy thời gian trôi qua thật chậm chạp trong quãng thời gian cậu và Hikaru nhìn nhau, có lẽ vài giây hay là vài phút?, cậu không muốn để ý. Trong mắt cậu giờ chỉ có Hikaru-cái cảm giác này cậu đã từng cố mường tượng rất nhiều nhưng nó chưa bao giờ sống động như lúc này. Chỉ nhìn cậu ấy thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu hạnh phúc cho suốt phần đời còn lại. Cậu mải chìm đắm trong cảm giác lâng lâng mà không nhận ra Hikaru đang bắt đầu di chuyển. Cậu ấy...đang chạy về phía ngược lại, cậu ấy chạy trốn khỏi cậu ư? Ngay lập tức, cậu nắm lấy tay Hikaru giữ cậu ấy lại.

"Hikaru, đừng chạy!" , "Đừng chạy trốn khỏi tớ nữa." Cậu nói gấp gáp.

Hikaru không nói gì, cậu cũng không bỏ chạy nữa. Cậu lắng nghe tiếng Akira thở gấp, khuôn mặt cậu ấy đỏ ửng vì lạnh và vì giận dữ. _Akira khi nào cũng vậy, cậu ấy giận bao giờ cũng rất đáng sợ_ , _nhưng đó là điều khiến cậu ấy đáng yêu hơn bao giờ hết_. Cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ sẽ đợi được đến ngày này, ngay cả trong giấc mơ cậu cũng không dám nghĩ đến chuyện đó. Vì thế trong lúc này, khi thần kinh của cậu chưa kịp hoạt động trở lại, tất cả những gì cậu có thể đáp trả là những thứ quen thuộc đã được lập trình sẵn trong bộ não của cậu.

"Ai mới là người chạy trốn khỏi tớ chứ?". Cậu nhanh chóng vặc lại Akira. Hi vọng chút thời gian ít ỏi trong lúc cậu ấy giận dữ sẽ giúp cậu suy nghĩ cách phản ứng trong tình huống hiện tại. Nhưng mà Akira không giận dữ cũng không quát tháo lại cậu. Cậu ấy im lặng, chăm chú theo dõi từng phản ứng trên gương mặt cậu. Cậu cảm thấy không thoải mái chút nào hết. Sau cùng cậu ấy cũng nói.

"Tớ xin lỗi, Hikaru." Giọng cậu ấy nhỏ, còn khuôn mặt cậu ấy thì biểu cảm nào cũng không có. Tự dưng cậu lại thấy cáu. Dường như nhận ra biểu cảm khó coi trên gương mặt cậu, cậu ấy nhanh chóng nói thêm. "Tớ đã nghĩ rằng cậu không muốn nhìn mặt tớ nữa nên mới nhanh chóng chuyển ra khỏi nhà."

"Cậu có là đồ ngốc không vậy? Cậu nghĩ chạy trốn khỏi tớ là xong sao?". Cậu tức giận quát lại cậu ấy.

"Thế thì tại sao cậu lại đòi không sống chung nữa, Hikaru, lại còn chuyển nhà ngay hôm sau nữa?". Giọng Akira vẫn nhẹ nhàng, điềm tĩnh.

Hikaru im lặng. Cậu không biết phải nói gì lúc này ngay cả khi thần kinh của cậu đã hoạt động trở lại. Nói với cậu ấy rằng cậu đã sợ cậu ấy cũng sẽ biến mất như Sai sao? Nói với cậu ấy rằng cậu là một tên hèn nhát không dám thừa nhận tình cảm của cậu ngay cả khi điều cậu muốn nhất trên đời là ôm cậu ấy trong vòng tay sao? Liệu cậu ấy có hiểu rằng cậu đã mất bao nhiêu thời gian lẫn cố gắng để có thể vượt qua được cảm giác hụt hẫng lúc Sai-người mà cậu yêu thương nhất lúc đó- biến mất không? Nhưng dù vậy cậu cũng không thể chịu đựng được nếu điều đó xảy ra một lần nữa...với Akira.

"Hikaru, cậu không sao ch..."

Câu nói của Akira chưa kịp dứt đã bị cậu kéo về phía trước, trước khi cậu ấy kịp nhận ra chuyện gì xảy ra, cậu ấy đã ở trong vòng tay Hikaru trong một cái ôm chặt đến nghẹt thở. Không những thế, vòng tay cậu không hề nới lỏng mà càng ngày càng siết chặt hơn. Akira tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng cậu ấy cũng không phản kháng.

"Tớ đợi cậu lâu lắm rồi, Akira." Hikaru không nhận ra cơ thể cậu đang run lên. Cậu cảm thấy sợ hãi khi nghĩ đến ngày tháng Akira ra đi. Nó ám ảnh và đáng sợ như những ngày cậu vô vọng tìm kiếm Sai, tha thiết làm mọi thứ để anh ấy trở về. Giờ Akira đã về đây rồi, cậu sẽ không bao giờ để cậu ấy ra đi nữa.

Hikaru nói, hơi thở cậu trở nên gấp gáp và nặng nề. "Tớ tha thứ cho cậu vì đã bỏ tớ đi lâu như vậy. Tớ không để cậu đi nữa. Không bao giờ." Vòng tay cậu siết chặt thêm, lo sợ cậu ấy sẽ tan biến trong vòng tay cậu.

"Tớ không bao giờ rời xa cậu nữa. Tớ hứa." Lời nói của Akira êm dịu bên tai Hikaru, khiến cậu cảm thấy dễ chịu và an tâm. Akira sẽ không bao giờ phản bội cậu. Đâu đó trong Hikaru vẫn còn lo sợ, lo sợ cảm giác mất đi người cậu yêu thương nhất trên đời, nhưng chỉ cần Akira về lại đây với cậu, cậu không cần gì nữa. Cậu sẽ không tìm cách trốn tránh để rồi đẩy cậu ấy đi xa hơn, điều cậu cần duy nhất chỉ là từng giây phút cảm nhận Akira bên cạnh cậu. Và với cậu, thế là đủ.


End file.
